The Broken Doll
by bboy091
Summary: The Flowerbud Village was bustling with crops and animals, making everyone joyous. Everyone except Dia, a gravely ill girl that is trapped in the Clinic and Sanatorium. Gina, her nurse, constantly feeds words of encouragement to the sick girl, yet nothing seems to help Dia overcome this mystery disease... Not until a very special someone interrupts Dia's life forever.
1. 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters and such found in the story. This was written purely for fun! _

* * *

**1**

"Dia, honey, its time." Gina gently shook the frail girl awake. Dia's vision was cloudy as she blinked and examined around her. Gina set a tray of shots and medication down near Dia's bedside, scooted the stool near the bed under her, and plunked down.

First, Dia was too dazed and weak to really realize where she was. She calmly laid back down and rested her eyes. "No, no." Gina cooed and shook Dia back to consciousness. But as soon as Dia heard the rattling of the needles on the metal plate, she knew it was shot time.

"Hold still." Gina whispered, grabbing Dia's arm. The sick girl turned away from the needle as it protruded her skin. The sting of the shot always made Dia cringe, but she never yelped or screamed. The needle slid out from under the skin and Gina tossed it in the garbage can near her. "Almost done." Gina murmured as she fumbled with the next needle. After three more shots, Dia was done with the _bad _part of the morning.

"Wait here, I'll be right back." Gina instructed as she scooted away with the now empty tray. Dia nodded slowly and glanced out the window near her. Every morning, an eager person always skipped by. She would occasionally dance or whistle to the animals around her.

Dia loathed her.

_Why does she get to have all the freedom? Why am I always confined to this bed; forced to smell the intoxicating aroma of alcohol?! Some people have all the luck. _

Gina shuffled back in, the tray refilled with bottles of pills and cups of water. "Alright, lean back." Gina said. Dia did as she was told and waited for the capsules to be lodged in her throat, later greeted with the near drowning experience of the water "washing them down".

"All done! Enjoy your day! I'll be back up at around six o'clock for the second round!" Dia smiled weakly, causing Gina to beam with pride. Gina leaned in and whispered, "You'll be well soon." She pecked her cheek, grabbed the tray, and scurried down the stairs of the Doctor's Office.

Dia breathed heavily as she stared out the window. The sun was awake, beams of light shining over the mountains. Birds fluttered and chased each other around in the fresh breeze. But Dia inhaled a deep breath of oxygen from her tank that was hooked up and anxiously stared and waited… Waited for six o'clock.

* * *

The clock on the wall across from her chimed six. Dia, stuck in a daze from staring, paid no attention to it. Gina tip toed in the room, clutching the tray of pills.

"Dia, its six o'clock. Time to sit up." Dia didn't respond. Gina sighed, set down the tray, and propped up the dazed girl. Gina grabbed the pills and jammed two down Dia's throat. "Drink." She commanded, handing the choking Dia a paper cup of water. Dia chugged down the water and snapped out of her daze.

"Dia, recite the alphabet for me." Gina said as she cleaned up the water spill when Dia tossed back the water. Dia inhaled deeply and started, "A…B…C…D…E…F…G…I…J—"

"You missed one."

"What?" Dia croaked, her mind slowly coming back to her. Gina stopped her cleaning and jerked her head, "You. Missed. One."

Dia shook her head in disgust and groused, "I did _not_!" Gina set down her rag and touched her forehead, "Dia, what comes after the letter 'G'?" Dia tapped her bony finger on her chin and concentrated really hard.

"Dia."

"I _heard _you."

Gina smiled, "Okay, okay!" She resumed her cleaning, smearing the rag all over the wet tile floors. Dia flailed her arms, "E...F…G…"

Gina continued her work.

"_E…F…G…" _

"Its okay, Dia. You can do this!"

Dia started to groan, "E! F! G!"

"H." Gina finally muttered, causing Dia to stop her concentration.

'What?"

"The next letter is 'H'."

Dia pounded her head with her hands in fists, "Stupid! Stupid!"

Gina sprang up from the floor and grabbed Dia's wrists. She used all her strength to force the wrecking balls down to Dia's sides. She sighed once Dia finally calmed down and whispered, "Goodnight, sleep tight,-"

"Don't let the bed bugs bite." Dia finished. Then, she rolled over and closed her crusty eyes shut.

Gina kissed Dia's head and flicked off the lamp. She snatched up the tray and rushed down the stairs, mindful _not _to wake up Dia. Once she was downstairs, she set the tray in the sink and washed her hands.

Alex emerged from his office, studying a medicine book. As soon as he glanced over at Gina, his heart began to flutter and his face turned crimson. "Oh! Good evening, Gina."

Gina jumped and whirled around to Alex. She blushed and bowed, "Good morning… I mean evening! Alex…" She bit her tongue after the slip up, angry about how embarrassed she was.

"How is our patient doing?"

"Just one small meltdown! I think she's going to be better _real _soon!"

"You didn't tell her that, did you?!"

Gina stared at the floor, kicking her foot around on the tile. Alex persisted and raised his voice, "Gina…"

"Well... maybe—"

"Gina! You can't go on telling the patients that they will be perfectly fine! _Life doesn't work that way_! Dia is in critical condition and _must _be confined to the bed for at least a year! Her disease is so rare, it's nearly impossible to cure!"

Gina felt tears well up in her eyes as she cried, "I can't _tell _her she's going to die!" Alex brushed back his hair in frustration and returned to his office, slamming the book on his desk. Gina sulked into the nearest chair she could find and whipped off her glasses. She cleaned them gently and wiped her eyes. Then she grabbed a disease book and studied up on all she could.

* * *

The clock chimed nine. Gina folded the book shut and set it down on the table near the sink. "Have a good night." Gina muttered to Alex as she stuck her arms through the arm holes of her coat and retired for the night…


	2. 2

**2**

Dia woke up extra early one morning, her eyes nearly locked shut from her disease making them swell up. She rubbed them and winced, realizing that the puffs of skin stung whenever she touched them. _No matter, _she thought, _I can still see a little… And a little is enough. _

Dia bravely swung her legs over on the side of the bed. "Alright," she said aloud, "on the count of three. One… Two…"

_What comes after two? _She thought. Dia shook her head and hopped down from her bed. Immedialty, her legs began to wobble. She grabbed hold of the table near her and stabilized herself. "I'm doing it!" She cried, "I'm walking!" Dia pranced around the room proudly, occasionally losing balance and grabbing the nearest object for support.

Gina and Dia were assigned to a Sanatorium Alex had built for them. Now, Dia could look out the window and finally see a closer look at the cheerful human that would always walk by. Now, Dia could finally never worry about having to go downstairs. Now, Dia finally believed she just _might _get better.

Suddenly, the door swung open and Gina stepped inside. She dropped her coat immediately and gasped. "Dia? You're walking?!" Dia nodded her head vigorously, proud of her new accomplishment.

Gina smiled, then giggled, then laughed. She laughed so hard her face turned purple. "Dia," she finally gasped, "I'm so proud of you!" Dia extended her arms to Gina for a hug, and Gina accepted.

* * *

Alex unlocked the door to the Clinic and stepped inside, sipping his hot cup of coffee from Café Callaway. He scanned the room of all his work and touched the large stack of paperwork as he strolled to his office.

"Martha!" He yelled, sifting through the other large stack of paperwork found on his desk. Almost immediately after he called, a plump old lady was standing in the doorway.

"Yes, Dr. Alex?" She replied. Her voice flowed as smooth as honey. She seemed to radiate waves of pure joy everyday she came into work.

Alex pointed at the papers beyond him at the table outside his office. Martha nodded, smiled, and went straight to work. She filed the papers in the large cabinets surrounding the office. She occasionally attempted to make conversation with the busy doctor, but rarely succeeded.

The clock chimed ten. Gina burst through the doors and sprinted across the clinic. She shouted, "Alex! Alex! It's Dia!"

Alex jolted out of his seat. A wave of concern washed over his already stern face, "What's the matter? Is she alright?!" Gina nodded and giggled, "_More _than alright, sir! She's walking!" Martha nearly dropped her papers in delight, squealing quietly as she regained composure. Alex's lips cracked up on either side, a lame attempt to smile from him.

"Wonderful." He said, his voice deep with stress, "Send her my congratulations." Gina pushed her glasses up with her index finger, "But, sir, she's _right _next door! I think it'll mean more to her if you said it in person!" Martha quietly nodded in encouragement in the corner. Gina noticed this and beamed, "Come on, sir. Please?"

Alex pounded his fist on the desk and roared, "I'm _very _busy!"

Gina recoiled immedialty, blown back by Alex's anger. She wiped her hands on her white apron and whispered, "Alright then." She retreated back upstairs to her patient.

There was a long pause. Martha finally spoke, "I think she'll make a lovely nurse!" Alex rolled his eyes and began to write memos and medicine testimonials. He muttered, "Sure. Because she's your granddaughter."

"What's that, boy?" Martha snapped. Her voice melted from honey to rusty charcoal, "Are you going to speak up? Huh?" Alex sunk in his chair, "No, ma'am."

"What?!" Martha bawled.

"No, ma'am!"

Martha smiled, her face returning to the sunny sunshine that was always plastered on. Her voice returned to honey as she said, "Good!"

* * *

"Dia, Dr. Alex says congrats and that you've made him the proudest doctor _ever_!" Gina lied. Dia was hobbling around the room, walking to the window to the wall. She was pacing, but she didn't know it. "Where is he?" She grunted. Gina looked away at the clock. She clapped her hands together and squeaked, "Medicine time!"

Dia began to hobble faster. No, she was walking. No, speed walking. _No, running. _Dia was running from the clanking metal tray Gina grasped with both hands. "Stay still, Dia! We do this every day!"

Gina, obviously being quicker, forced Dia onto the bed and jabbed the pills into her mouth. "Don't swallow them." She commanded, "You have to chew them this time. Dr. Alex got new pills for you." Dia nodded and clamped her teeth down on the pills.

They were as hard as rocks. Every bite Dia took, more of the powdery poison burst in her mouth. The taste was ghastly. It tasted like a mix of gasoline, chlorine, bugs, and paint. Dia gagged, but Gina clasped her mouth shut, forcing Dia to swallow the pills dry. Once they were down, the ill girl reached for the paper cups of water. She downed every single one of them and sighed groggily.

"They're supposed to taste like strawberries!" Gina said as she cleared away the tray, "Now, we have to do that every hour on the hour!"

Dia groaned.


	3. 3

**3**

The smooth emerald velvet paired with the bold patterns of golden silk made Dia's dress seem fit for a queen. Dia loved strutting around in it, pretending to be among the commoners. Gina sometimes played along, stopping her work and bowing to the "princess" as she strolled by. Dia was in heaven.

* * *

"Dia," Gina said one early morning, "how would you like to take a walk?" Dia's mint green eyes seemed to beam as she nodded eagerly. Gina pressed her glasses up her nose and took Dia's hand. "Come on," she murmured, "let's go on an adventure!"

The air was crisp and cool, surprising and startling the patient as she forced her slipper against the damp earth. Trees shook and jumbled in the wind, making _shh _noises as Dia walked passed them. She clung to Gina's arm, timid and shy out in "the real world". Dia hadn't gone outside since she was confined to the Sanatorium a _long _time ago. A bird swooped and glided above in the aquamarine sky.

They passed by Blue Sky Ranch and stood for a moment to watch the cows and sheep groggily munch on the thick patch of vegetation. Dia giggled at the sound of the bellowing cow, still chewing slowly on its morning breakfast. Gina squeezed her arm and started to walk again.

The pair crossed the bridge over a rushing river, teeming with silver and purple fish splashing about. "Someday," Dia sighed, "I want to learn how to fish!" Gina nodded silently and continued their stroll.

The sound of the axe smacking a tree interrupted Dia's happy thoughts. She cowered in fear and slipped behind Gina's back, still locked arm and arm with the nurse. Gina smiled, "Its okay, its just the carpenters! See?" Gina pointed over to where the sound was and, low and behold, a rather muscular man was hacking the trunk of a tall cedar pine.

Dia didn't budge.

The man set down the axe and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. He wiped his sweaty palms on the back of his pants and got back to work. The sudden _whack _of the axe was there again, making Dia jump every time he struck the tree. The man suddenly realized he was not alone, set down the axe, and jolted to the tall building nearest him.

"I-I-Is he gone?" Dia stammered, still trying to catch her breath. Gina side stepped and showed Dia that, indeed, the man was gone. Dia took a sigh of relief and reclaimed her strolling spot next to Gina. The two began walking again, leaving the carpenter behind.

They reached the ocean and stopped. The crashing waves on the sandpaper sand immediately rushed a wave of relaxation over the tired Dia. Gina pointed to the ground and told her to sit. The two plunked down on the beach and searched for the prettiest seashell.

"Oh! Look at this one!" Gina said as she plucked a magnificently ruby shell off the sand. "Isn't it beautiful?!" Dia stroked her fingers across the smooth outer shell, amazed with its exquisiteness. Dia snapped out of her trance and scanned the beach.

"Wow!" She exclaimed, crawling over to a large green object. Gina watched her as she gently scooped up the shell, along with a pile of sand, and brought it back over to her. "Look! Its like the color of emeralds!" Gina smiled and replied, "I think the ruby shell is the best!"

"Nuh-uh!" Dia heaved.

"Yes." Gina tossed her head to the side, folded her arms, and squeezed her eyes shut.

"_My _shell is the prettiest on the beach! Yours is just plain red!"

"And _yours _is just plain green!"

Dia became as red as a tomato, throwing sand into the wind and throwing her fists around like a wild animal. Gina peeped one eye open, saw this, and shut the eye. She calmly said, "Throwing a hissy fit will get you nowhere." Dia stopped immediately and shoved her legs up to her chin and formed a ball. She toppled over and lay on the beach, watching the sun slowly appear beyond the horizon.

* * *

Walking home was tough for the two. Dia kept running out of breath and had to take breaks every five minutes. But, as they passed by Blue Sky Ranch, the Sanatorium roof was visible over the trees.

Dia tugged at Gina's arm and pointed in the direction of Jamie Ranch. Gina shook her head and tried to get Dia to move towards the Sanatorium, but she got away from her and darted towards the purple house. _Oh no, _Gina thought, _we are doomed!_

Dia dashed up to the gates of the ranch and stared in awe at the amazing ranch. She watched a horse clop by and, desperate to pet it, Dia leaned a little too far over the fence and landed on the other side with a thud.

"Who's there?!" A crackly voice cried out. Dia's vision was cloudy from the fall, all the animals spinning and the sky swirling around her. She heard Gina's footsteps tread on the dirt road and heard Gina's voice call her name. Dia was slumped up against the fence, dazed of what just happened.

Gina tried to lift Dia up to her feet to get the girl out of there, but it was too late. The owner of the ranch had beaten her to it. Jamie, the owner, was brushing off dust on the now dirty emerald dress Dia was wearing. Gina heard Jamie's voice, rough with depression, and heard a snippet of their conversation…

"You took quite a fall there!" Jamie said, still flicking particles of dirt and grass off the velvet. Dia nodded, her world still spinning. Jamie brushed her wispy, purple hair out of her face and scolded Dia, saying, "If it happens again, _no _second chances. Got it? Nod if you understand." Dia bobbed her head around. Jamie turned to Gina, recognizing her presence, and mumbled, "Good enough for me."

Gina slung her arm around Dia and nearly dragged her back to the Sanatorium. Once inside, Gina flipped on the lights and saw Alex, seated in a wooden stool.

"You've been out." He grumbled.


	4. 4

**4**

Gina nervously shoved her glasses up her sweaty nose. Alex stared deadly into the young nurse's eyes. The musky, medicated air sat completely still, suffocating Gina in a state of stress. Alex turned his attention to Dia, who challengingly stared back at him.

Alex smiled and wiped his hair out of his eyes. He cooed, "Dia, honey, how about you go lay down for a bit? You must be _awfully _tired from that _long _walk." The doctor's tone was mocking, rolling his eyes and bobbing his head on every word. Gina began to guide Dia to her bed, but Dia stood as solid as a rock.

"No." Dia bellowed, "I'm not tired." Alex chuckled, infuriating Dia. _This man treats me like I'm a child! _Dia thought, squinting menacingly at the seated man. Alex rose from his stool and wrapped his arm around Dia's frail shoulder. He leaned in and whispered, "Now, Dia." His tuna fish-infested breath intoxicated the patient, who squirmed and thrashed under his grasp. Gina took a step back and watched the doctor and patient fight and struggle to get to the bed.

"Prepare the shot." Alex called over the ruckus Dia was making. Gina snapped out of her stare and jumped to the cabinets. Her fingers shook as she grabbed the needles and filled them with the liquid toxin that would send Dia to her "happy place". Gina chucked the needles on the silver tray and stumbled over to Alex, the tray jiggling with her nerves.

Alex snatched one of the needles and stabbed Dia's arm. Dia winced in pain, found his arm, and sunk her teeth through the cloth. Alex yelped in pain, tossed the dull needle on the floor, and grabbed for another one on the tray. He missed, his hand flailing in the air for the tray. His eyes were locked shut from pain. "Gina!" He cried, "Where are you?!"

Gina was in the corner, clearing off the metal slab and tossing all the new needles in the garbage can next to her. Each one landed in the pail with a _clang_. Gina was humming her favorite song, desperately trying to ease her nerves.

Alex finally shook the now woozy patient off him and adjusted his white coat. His eyes were narrow, his veins bulging off the side of his neck. Gina rubbed her hands together and silently escorted Dia to her bed. Alex watched in anguish, his teeth clenched shut.

Once Dia was resting, Alex grabbed Gina's arm and hauled her down to the Clinic. Once inside, he led her to his office and pointed at a chair in the corner. "Sit." He growled. Gina gently smoothed her dress and sat down, the chair creaking with the cracking wood underneath her.

"First of all," Alex began, winding around his desk and finding his seat, "what was Dia doing outside?"

Gina sighed, her eyes darting around the room, "Doctor Alex, Dia is doing amazing! She's recovering rapidly! It's a miracle!"

"There are no such thing as miracles." Alex snickered. Gina fidgeted uncomfortably in her chair, her palms drenched in a nervous sweat. The doctor touched his forehead and shut his eyes. He was hurting bad from the outburst, but he couldn't admit it to Gina.

"Gina," He finally said, "where were you when Dia was attacking me?"

Gina tore off her glasses and wiped them on her apron.

"Gina…"

"I was clearing off the tray of needles, sir." She said, her voice shaky with anxieties. Alex chuckled softly. He sighed and reclined back in his chair, folding his hands behind his head. There was another long pause filled with tension in the air. Gina swore if she had a knife, she could cut it.

"If Dia is doing so well, why would she act so viciously?" Alex tapped his chin sarcastically. Gina began to speak, but Alex held up a finger to shut her up. "I think it has to do with her medications." Gina grabbed one of her braids and began to twirl it around, listening intently to the ever so wrong Alex. He continued, "I think we should _up _the medications! Three doses every hour!"

"Sir!" Gina cried, unaware how loud she actually was.

"Is there a problem, nurse?"

"_Three _doses?! She'll be a zombie! Like a failed experiment! Like a broken doll!" Gina felt the warm salty tears well up in her eyes, but she didn't care. She needed to save Dia. Alex slammed his fists on the table and roared, "Three doses every hour!"

"No!" She sobbed.

"Don't you want what's _best_?!"

Martha faintly knocked on the archway, totally recluse to the fight. The two stopped bickering and stared at the elderly woman, waiting for her to speak. Finally, she said, "Doctor Alex, where would you like me to file these papers?"

Alex released the tension in his fists and wiped back his hair. "Over there, I suppose." He pointed to the filing cabinets directly behind Gina, who was sniffling and wheezing inaudibly. Martha shuffled over and squeezed through the narrow passage between the wall and Gina's chair. She whispered, "'Pardon me, dear!"

Alex drummed his fingers on the cherry oak desk, waiting for Martha to finish her turtle-paced job she was doing. Finally, Alex murmured, "I'll order the pills." Gina began to speak, but hesitated. She nodded slowly as the doctor rose from his desk and into the medicine chamber.


	5. 5

**5**

The sun was peeking out over the mountains, greeting the land with its bright sunshine. The curtains were drawn in the Sanatorium, often because Dia liked looking out the windows, so the light beamed through and onto the sleeping girl.

Dia was sleeping soundly, dreaming of running in fields and picking fresh flowers. She was suddenly shaken awake by her nurse. Before she could speak, Gina pressed her finger up to Dia's lips. "You want to take a walk?" She whispered.

It was warm outside, the sun still rising in the distance. The trees were still, almost as if they were holding their breath for the girls not to get caught. Dia heard the river rushing as they drew near it. Gina squeezed Dia's hand silently and continued to walk.

They passed by Spring Farm, their fertilized crops bursting out of the ground with ripeness. A girl was working in the field, watering and harvesting diligently. Gina stopped by the fence, allowing Dia to look around at the wide assortment of fruits and vegetables. The girl stopped working once she noticed them and strolled over to the fence.

"Hello ladies! Welcome to Spring Farm!" Her voice squeaked, chipper like the morning birds. Gina smiled and replied, "Good morning. I was wondering the price for one of those watermelons. They look delicious."

The girl whirled around to where Gina pointed. She smiled gently and walked over to the crop. The farmer snipped off the cord of the watermelon and heaved it over to the fence, plopping it on the ground out of exhaustion. "I'm sorry," she sighed, out of breath, "I can't sell it out here. Come inside…" She inhaled deeply, "Come inside and check out!" Her voice still remained cheery.

Gina and Dia entered the building and were greeted by an older woman, assorting bags of seeds and summertime crops on shelves. She jumped when the girl squealed, "Mother! Customers!"

The woman bowed politely, "Welcome to Spring Farm!" The girl was rolling in the watermelon and sighed, "These ladies would like to buy this!"

The woman paused, staring intently at Dia. This made her extremely uncomfortable and she squeezed Gina's hand tightly, causing Gina to flinch. Finally, the woman exclaimed, "Oh! You're the people from the new Sanatorium!"

Gina nodded. The woman clapped her hands together and said, "Nina, honey, roll that watermelon all the way back to the Sanatorium! It's on us!" The girl, now known as Nina, giggled in aggravation as she hissed, "Yes, mother."

Dia released her grasp on Gina's hand gradually. Gina stammered, "Please… You… No… We can pay… I can take it… Thank you." The woman stepped away from the counter and through the large arch that lead to the family kitchen. She emerged with two water bottles and handed them to the girls.

"Here, it's a long way back." The woman grinned and said, "Have a great day!"

The girls nodded, said their thank you's, and left to continue their secret stroll.

* * *

The girls passed by the Workshop and heard the loud clanking of nails and boards. Dia peeked around the corner and found the same man slaving away on his project, this time building a small structure. Dia squealed and shuffled away quickly, dragging Gina along. The man noticed Dia, stopped his work, and waved. Dia's face turned a shade of bright crimson. She shyly waved back, but darted away, still dragging Gina.

"Wow," Gina whispered, finally caught up with Dia, "I think he _likes _you." Dia shushed her and muttered, "No." Their walk was silent the rest of the way home.

* * *

Gina opened the wooden door, its creaking breaking the silence of the pair. The room was faintly lit by the sunlight, its musky smell intensified by the heat. On the counter was the watermelon they bought. _That's strange, _Gina thought, her face burning with nerves, _the Sanatorium door was locked when I left. How could that girl get in?_

There was a small sheet of paper resting on top of the fruit. In scribbled writing (Alex's), it read:

_See me in the office immediately. _

Gina knew Alex had caught them.


	6. 6

**6**

Gina nearly choked on her own spit. Dia was too distracted getting situated in her bed to notice her nurse's panicky reaction. The covers enveloped over her, and Dia was soon asleep out of exhaustion.

* * *

Gina wiped her sweaty palms on her apron and headed over to the Clinic. The wooden door creaked open and the instant smell of rancid vomit escaped through the widening crack. Gina's face scrunched up, her nose wrinkled and eyes watering, as she stepped in the door.

Martha sprinted by (however fast an elderly lady would sprint), bowl and wet rag clutched in her hands. Gina shut the door quickly after hearing the sobbing of a small child. Alex's husky voice could be heard from behind the blue curtains, "You'll be fine."

Gina took a seat on the stool near the sink and watched Martha scurry around the room, dashing from sink to office to Alex to sink to back to office. She finally noticed the quiet girl sitting and stopped, her face drenched in sweat.

"Well?!" She snapped, her voice high with anxiety, "Are you just going to sit there?! Get up!"

Gina rose from her seat and was immediately greeted by rags shoved in her chest. Martha pointed to the curtains and shuffled away into the office. Gina crept around the corner and found Alex, drenched in a green substance, seated across a whimpering child.

"You just got a little exhausted, okay?" Alex murmured, his voice sounding rather compassionate. Gina extended the cloths to him, afraid of his wrath. Alex grabbed the cloths and touched the child's forehead with them. Gina watched, feeling rather attracted to this side of the doctor, but immediately shook it off and returned to her seat.

"I think I'm okay." Gina heard a voice whimper.

"Alright. I want you to promise to take it easy." Alex sighed.

"I promise."

The child sprinted around the curtain and out the door, skipping and jumping around outside. Gina watched the child until the door slammed shut, leaving her with Alex and Martha.

Alex emerged from behind the curtain, wiping his hands and attempting to clear off the goop on his coat. "Kids," he chuckled, "always playing too hard, eh?"

Gina fell back in her seat. _Was he talking to me or Martha? _She thought, her hands beginning to persperate. After an awkward pause, Alex repeated the question. Gina stammered, "I, uh, I, yes. Yes they play too… too hard. Yes."

Alex peeled off his coat, revealing his emerald colored shirt and tie. The mush was plastered on his shirt as well. When Alex realized this, he rolled his eyes and began to undo his tie and unbutton his shirt.

"If this is a bad time…" Gina began, her voice clammy with both excitement and tensions. Alex paused, halfway through his undressing, and replied, "You're absolutely right." He stopped undressing, his chest barely visible from his shirt. He motioned for Gina to come into his office, which she obliged to.

Gina sat down across from the swamped desk of papers. Alex cleared these out of the way and wiped his forehead, which trickled with sweat. Martha was quietly filing papers in the corner.

"Martha," Alex bellowed, "this is private." The old woman jumped from surprise, nodded, and exited the room without a word. Alex shook his head and chuckled, "What a great woman." Gina smiled and agreed.

"So I hear you like to take walks now?" Alex's voice transformed from cheery to dismal, the whole mood dwindling into a serious meeting. "I hear you _love _to take walks."

Gina nodded silently.

"I have no problem with this!" Alex reclined back in his chair, "I love to take walks as well! It's great for your health!" He smiled, not a genuine one, rather, a sarcastic smile… one that seemed as though all bad news were encompassed within it. "But, what I have a problem with is taking _patients _on walks."

"They're good for your health." Gina snapped, immediately covering her mouth after saying it. _Did that just come out of my mouth?! _She thought.

Alex leaned forward in his chair and skimmed the stacks of papers on his desk. He rose from his seat and headed over to the large filing cabinets. It was completely silent in the office, nothing but the sound of crinkling papers being rummaged through. Alex yanked out a manila folder stuffed with thin pieces of paper. He let out a cry of relief when stumbling upon it and returned to his seat.

"Take a look at this." He muttered, handing Gina a crumpled sheet of paper. Her eyes darted on the page, scanning the large medical report of a patient. She brushed her braids off her shoulders; something she would do when focusing on information.

The medical form read of all the brain scans, physical therapies, hospital records, and treatments used on the sickly woman. Various drugs and their reactions were hand written on the bottom right corner of the sheet. Gina recognized some of these prescriptions.

After a long hiatus, Gina slowly looked up at Alex. "This…" Her voice trailed off, as well as her mind. Alex nodded, his eyes pressed shut and his folded hands propping up his chin. "This… is… Dia."

"Take a peek at the third paragraph, ninth sentence in." Gina propped her glasses up on her nose and read: NO STRENUOUS EXERCISE. Alex began to speak again, "I count walking _all _the way to Spring Farm as a pretty rigorous walk for a sick girl, don't you think?"

"She loves the sights."

"She is a sick woman."

"Dia is _not _a sick woman. She is healing amazingly." Gina crumped the wrinkly paper up and hurled it on Alex's desk. "I will continue to walk with her."

"I'll just have to remember that when I consider your _job_." Alex's voice grew in volume as he rose from his chair.

"_Job_?! You think that _scares _me?! I'm an _intern_." Gina rose up from her seat as well, coming nose to nose with the doctor across from her.

"Where will you go when you get your certifications?!" Alex roared.

"A place _far _better than here!" Gina hissed in reply.

"And _Dia _will remain here, I assume."

"Oh _hell _no." Gina felt a sudden rush of anger. She propelled both hands forward and struck Alex's shoulders, sending the man flying back into his seat. Alex spun around, dazed and amazed. Gina leaned in close to the stunned doctor and hissed, "I'm staying and I'm walking."

She whirled around, flipped her braids on her shoulders, and stormed out of the office. Martha was stationed at the sink, cleaning Alex's coat from the muck. "Have a nice chat, dear?" She cooed. Gina ignored her and burst out the door and into the hot world outside.


End file.
